Angels and Dark Angels
by Lovelyshadow890
Summary: Hello everyone, this story is based off a cute movie I saw called Strange Magic, there is more detail in first chapter, so please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_** Hi I'm lovelyshadow890, i am new at writing fanfic so please read, comment, and enjoy ^_^**_

__In a mystical far away land lived two kingdoms, one of the kingdoms was the light kingdome, a beautiful land full of life and angels, ruled by a noble king named John. This king had a beautiful young daughter named Diamond. On the other side was the dark kingdom a land full of darkness and dark angels, ruled by their king named shadow, this king had a younger sister named Maria. These two kingdoms never liked each other because in the light kingdom love was always in the air, but in the dark kingdom love was rarely found. It's said that where the two kingdoms meet grew the most beautiful roses ever seen, these roses shine a shade of pink, red, and white anywhere they went. The roses can also be used to make a love potion, but only a fairy with the power of pure love for everything and everyone can make it. King shadow hates love,so he captured the fairy in a magic crystal ball that is locked in his dungeon and told his survants to cut all the roses, but his survants are very slow that it's taking a while to cut them. Over at the light kingdome everyone were getting ready for a special event.

It's a wounderful day in the light kingdom, birds are signing, the sun is shining, and the angels are in a rush preparing for a wedding, for who you may ask, well for the princess. Everyone were getting things set up and threw all this one of the angels was panicking, she was a lovely pink hedgehog who went by the name Amy "Diamond!, Diamond where are you!" she shouted but no answer. Along came a blue angel named sonic. He had heard amy yell and dicided to go and check what was wrong.

"Amy what's wrong?" he asked,

"I can't find diamond anywhere"Amy answered a little worried

"I'll help you look" sonic said with a smile

"really! Thank you" she said as she hugged him and sonic hugged opened their wings and flew in different derections.

_**-meanwhile-**_

Diamond was flying threw the sky,happier than she has ever been because she was going to marry the person she loved and who loved her back. She spun in the air "what a wounderful day!" she repeated over and over again to her self. She was so excited that she didn't even noticed where she had gone. Diamond bumped into a tree and fell on the ground, when she opened her eyes she saw everything was dark. Diamond felt someone grab her arm and she jolted up. She saw who had grabed her, it was a purple chameleon and a silver hedgehog, she looked closer at their wings and saw they were pure black.

"you shouldnt be here" said the chameleon

"and what's this stealing a rare rose" the silver hedgehog said he glared at the rose and back at diamond

diamond looked at her hand and dropped the rose in surprise. She saw that they where getting closer, in fright she flew off as fast as she could. The hedgehog and comilion didn't follow her, instead they laughed, until the comilion stopped

"silver, we still have to tell the king" he said in a calm yet scared tone. Silver stopped laughing and looked at the comilion

"your right,well Espio you get to tell him" silver gave him a scared smile

" no! I'm not dying today!"Espio told him,

"fine! I'll do it" silver said as he rolled his eyes, and off they went with a bag full of roses.

_**-with Diamond-**_

Diamond was still flying, that is until she saw a green hedgehog with red sunglasses on his head. Her face went from a frown to a smile. It was like she forgot everything that just happened. She saw so happy she flew down at full speed "scourge!" she shouted, but realized she was wearing her wedding dress. Scrouge heard his name so he turned to see who called him but then WHOOSH, he was almost pushed down.

"hi,scourge" he looked at the tree he was next to and saw a hand

"well, hello beautiful " he said knowing who it was

"hello" Diamond said as she poped her head out from behined the tree

"why ar you hiding?" scourge asked

"I'm wearing my wedding dress, don't you know it's bad luck to see me before our wedding" she told him

"you don't really believe that do you?" he said as he tryed to catch her

"yes, I do" she answered as she moved out of the way. Scourge tried to catch her but failed again

"ok, you win beautiful" he told her "I have to go get ready, ok"

"ok, I gotta go to" she said still behined the same tree "bye!"

With that final word they left. Diamond was even more happy now, she hoped and started to fly. She flew in loops, sideways, and upside down, until crash, she bumped into something again, she rubbed her head "ouch." "Diamond?" she heard a voice say, when she opened her eyes she saw Amy.

"Amy! Hi!" diamond said

"what are you doing out here! Look at you your a mess!" Amy shouted

"sorry Amy, we can go now" diamond said with an Im really sorry smile.

Amy took hold of diamond's hand and pulled her to the castle, diamonds eyes went wde "wait! I forgot to give this to scourge!" it was a small card with there picture in it and the words I love you. "your going to have to wait" Amy told her, but diamond gave her the cutest puppy eyes, Amy face palmed "fine, hurry up" diamond just nodded and left.

_**-meanwhile-**_

The two dark angels known as espio and silver flew to their king's castle. Once they got there fear took over them. They slowly opened the door, they walked down the creepy hallway that led to the thrown room to find a not so happy king.

"you two better have good news" king shadow said, espio pushed silver closer and silver glared at him.

"well, sir an angel tried to take a rare rose" silver said really fast

"WHAT!" shouted the king, both dark angels flinched, "I give you idiots a simple task and you almost failed!" the king shouted,

"we are sorry my king" espio spoke

"you better be done cutting those stupid roses" glared the king

Espio spoke again "well, y-you see my king, t-there are a lot of them,so-" he was interrupted

"you two are not done!" shadow shouted as he got up and grabbed his sword "they better be done soon, now leave!" the two dark angels left in a rush.

_**-back with Diamond-**_

~I can't wait to see the look on his face~ diamond thought to herself. It didn't take long to find scourge, he was next to a pound. Diamond was slowly flying to him, but stopped. Her eyes went wide, her smile had died away, and tears were forming in her crystal blue eyes. What she saw is something no bride wants to see on her wedding day, scourge was standing there until a fox girl came up to him, hugged him then kissed him, worst part he kissed back. Diamond took the card and ripped it, then she threw them and flew noticed the paper and turned to look from where they came. ~oh no this is bad~ he thought to himself ~looks like the crown won't be mine.~

Diamond made it to the castle. She ran past everyone and locked herself in her room. A few seconds later she heard a knock but didn't answer, she heard the door open and saw Amy.

"diamond?whats wrong?"asked amy

"I don't want to talk about it, ok" diamond answered

"please, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything" Amy said a little worried, she started to walk to diamond, but diamond got up

"I want to be alone" diamond said as she walked Amy out, she started to close the door but stopped half way,

"Amy?" asked diamond

"yes" she answered

"tell my father that.." diamond looked down and a tear fell "the wedding is off" and she closed the door. Amy was sad, she stood there for a while but soon left. Diamond was on her bed still crying. Sundown came, and she was no longer crying, she got off her bed and walked to her window "that's it, enough is enough" she said out loud "I'm done with love," she continued "I don't need love, I'll be happy on my own." she then watched as the colors of the sunset faded away. Diamond then got ready for bed, she took off the wedding dress and put on her pj's and threw the dress out the window, as if tell herself the past is in the past. After throwing the dress she got into bed and slowly fell asleep.

**_ Hope you liked chapter 1 ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, sorry it took so long school has been hard on me but here is chapter 2 read, review and enjoy :) ps. I don't own any sega characters_**

****It's been a while since the wedding that never came and well, diamond has changed. Now instead of wearing cute dresses she wears a red and gold strapless top that went a little over her stomach, she also wore a skirt to match. It went a little over her knees. She also wore boots that are red and white. Diamond has a side bang that covered her lefy eye, her hair looked as if it were on fire because of the red streaks she had. Her hair also had a little heart on the tip.(she was born with the flaming streaks and heart)To finish it off she wore a gold arm bracelet that her father gave her. The day after the terrible disaster diamond took a sword from one of the guards and practiced. Two more weeks passed and every morning she seeks of and practic with Amy and sonic.

"diamond!" Amy and sonic shouted "diamond! Where are you!"

Diamond didn't tell them but she was working on her camouflage skills and she was good at it. Sonic and amy were no where near her, but they were close to where the kingdoms meet. "diamond! Ok we give up, where are you?!" Amy shouted again. She didn't see where she was walking and almost fell, good thing sonic was there to save her. Sonic noticed something on the side of Amy's dress.

"Amy what's that?" he asked

"what's what?" she answered confused. Sonic reached for it, when he saw what it was his eyes went wide and he took a closer look at where they were. Amy saw what sonic was talking about, it was a rare rose.

"we have to leave now" sonic told her and he quickly hid the rose in a hole in a nearby tree and they ran off.

_**-meanwhile-**_

" I knew as kids they were bad at hide and seek, but come on" diamond said out loud to herself as she walked threw the woods. Then everything went quiet. ~the woods are never quiet~ she thought. Her ear twitched at the sound of crunching leaves, she quickly got into a fighting stand. She was ready to take on what ever was heading her way, but then something crashed into her and she fell.

"damn, what did we hit?" asked sonic

" I don't know" Amy answered as she rubbed her head

"gerr, I'm not a what, I'm a who, now get off!" sonic and Amy quickly got off.

"oh, it's just you diamond" sonic said as he helped her up,

" ya it's just me" diamond sarcastically said

"finally, now we can go get ready for your father's birthday celebration" Amy said as she pulled diamond's arm. Diamond pulled her arm back "I'm not going Amy"

"why not?" asked Amy

"ya why not, it's your own father's birthday?!" sonic said

" so that doesn't mean I have to go" diamond told them, no answer came from them instead they pointed behined her. Diamond rolled her eyes as she turned around but then she froze

"f-father" she said,

"my king" Amy and sonic said at the same time as the bowed and the king nodded at them,

"what do you mean your not going?" the king asked

"well, you see father...it's just...that...well" diamond couldn't come up with an exuse

"you have no reason as to why you can't come, then your going" the king told her

"but dad!"

"no buts, now go get ready" he then walked away.

Amy and sonic tryed not to laugh at diamond for getting yelled at.

"we're guessing you have no choice but to go?" asked sonic

She looked back at them and nodded, " we'll, Amy lets go get ready" amy took hold of diamond's hand and began to run, " we'll see ya at the party!" shouted Amy to sonic as he ran off

_**-2 hours later-**_

Amy had gotten dressed. She was wearing a beautiful hot pink dress that went to her knees, she also wore small flats lighter than her dress. She stepped away from diamond as she finished getting her ready. diamond was wearing a short blood red dress, with flats of the same color. Amy was now doing diamond's hair. After they were done Amy left she told diamond she'll meet her there. Diamond walked with her father to the party, there was an awkward silence until

"diamond, you should smile more" John told her, she looked at him and gave a huge smile

"is this good enough?" she asked threw her teethy smile.

"please diamond, you are getting around the age for the crown" he said "you need to find a mate"

"father, I'm capable of ruling this kingdom alone" diamond said annoyed.

They had finally made it to the ball room. Everyone were dancing, talking and eating. In the distance she could see Amy flirting with another hedgehog, while sonic was just watching her with a sad turned back,

"hey beautiful" diamond knew who it was, she turned to look at scourge, he was wearing a tux and had flowers in his hands. She looked back at her father with a face that read really.

"what?" the king said " I think he is good for you, give him another chance" and he left.

Diamond glared at scourge. "I'm sorry diamond, I really am" he said

"please don't start" she told him as she began to walk, scourge grabed her hand "aww come on, forgive me" she yanked her hand back

"I said no !" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"you think you can just walk in here dressed up and think I'm going to fall for you?!" she shouted and glared as she walked twoards him, scourge was scared ~I was kind of hopeing~ he thought.

" please don't get mad at me sweetly, I'm-" he was still walking backwards as he was interrupted

"don't sweetly me, I don't like you, and I don't want to see you anywhere near me, got it!" she shouted again and then pushed him out the ball room door. When she turned around she saw everyone looking at her, out of embarrassment she walked away.

_**-with scourge-**_

He was out side the ball room door. " damn, it didn't work" he said "there must be another way?" then the doors opened, three male wolves walked out they were laughing then they noticed scourge

"hey scourge" one of them said

"hi pac, Danny, night" he said

"damn, I never knew diamond could get that mad" pac said

"so now what are you going to do?" asked night

"the only thing left to do" he started "I need a love potion"

"well, good luck with that, bye" said danny and they left leaving scourge behined.

He thought to himself ~it'll be to suspisous if I go~ then the door opened again, this time sonic came out,he looked heartbroken, it was then that scourge got an idea.

"hey sonic, what are you looking at?" he asked

"hmm, oh nothing" sonic said as he closed the door, but scourge got a glimpse of what he was staring at.

"by the way, I never knew diamond could get that mad" he said

"hehe, I know you like Amy" scourge changed the subject

" how do you know?" sonic answered

"she doesn't see you as a choice of love does she?" he asked

"no" sonic said sadly

" oh if only there was a way to make her fall in love with you" he said " like a potion"

"sonic looked up " a love potion"

"that's a great idea" scourge encureged him, but then acted sad " I'd help you, but ill be easily seen"

" I'll do it!" Sonic said

"really!" scourge acted excited "that's great!"

"I'll go in the morning of the spring festival" sonic said as he began to walk away

" alright bye!" scourge shouted

After sonic left scourge gave an evil laugh and flew off.

_**Sonic was manipulated because he was depressed, how sad. Well hope you liked chapter 2 pliz read and review ^_~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone, sorry I was not able to update, my iPad had broken down and I had to take it to get it fixed but here is chapter 3 so read, review, and enjoy :)**_

Its the day after king john's birthday celebration and king shadow was on his gold throne with his head resting on his palm, he was deep in thought that is until he heard a female voice call him,

"shadow!" the voice called, shadow knew who it was

"what is it Maria?" he asked as the female hedgehog with a lovely light blue dress ran up to him

"I found someone you might like" Maria told him

"no Maria!" he shouted "stop trying to find a mate for me!"

Maria's face turned into a frown "but your king," shadow rolled his eyes "and every king needs a queen" Maria continued,

"I'm capable of ruling on my own,ok" shadow told her

"finding a mate is not only so you can be king!" she shouted "it's so you can be happy with the person you lo-"she was cut off

"Don't say it!" he began to get angry "I may be your older brother, but I'm still king, now leave" shadow said with a glare

Maria did as she was told and left. Shadow got off his throne and began to walk back and forth in his castle. ~Maria is killing me with all the you need a mate talk~ he thought to himself ~with everyday that passes, it's a day closer to spring.~ he walked to a window "those fools better be done taking down those stupid roses" he said out loud. Shadow started walking down a hallway with paintings of past family members, then he came to a painting of his parents. He stopped to look at it, his face began to look sad but he stopped himself and continued walking. He came to a door with a white female cat keeping guard "open the door" shadow said and the cat nodded and held the door open for shadow as he walked in. Shadow walked down the stairs, he had gotten to the bottom and was greeted by another door, he pulled out a key from his quills and opened the door. Inside the room was an orb that gave an orangey glow. He got closer and picked the orb up and shook it,

"w-whoa!stop!" said a female voice, the shaking stopped "oh it's just you" she said with a glare

"well, hello to you too cream" shadow said

"what do you want now" she asked annoyed

"nothing really, just your magic"shadow said, cream just ignored shadow was getting mad he called her over and over, but no answer. He got mad and shook the orb again.

"stop shaking the ball!" cream shouted

"give me your magic!"shadow shouted back

"how about you let me out!" shouted cream

"I'll let you out when pigs fly" the mad king said

"then you should let me out, cause I found one" she said angerly

Shadow growled as he put the orb back with cream inside. Shadow was furious, then he punched the wall leaving a dent. Cream was watching and never felt so scared. Without another word the dark lord walked up the stairs and out the door.

_**-Days later-**_

It's the day of the spring festival and the sun has not yet risen. everyone in the light kingdom were still asleep, well almost everyone. Sonic and scourge were walking and talking about the plan to get the potion

"so you know the plan now?" asked scourge

"ya, get a rose, find the fairy, and bring it back" sonic answered

"yes, and after you are done I will take the remaining potion" scourge said, soon after the sky began to change color, the sun had began to rise.

"well, I'm off see ya at the festival" sonic said before he left, scourge had a smile but as soon as sonic left it vanished and was replaced by an evil grin.

_**-with sonic-**_

the kingdom was just beginning to wake up and sonic was almost to his destination. Minutes later he made it, he ran to the bushes but soon came to a stop. He saw that none of the bushes had any roses on them. He got worried, sonic reached in between some bushes, pricking his fingers with some thorns. He stopped realizing it was pointless, he took some steps back and almost fell. Sonic looked back and saw the familiar hole, then he remembered ~this is the hole Amy almost fell in.~ A light bulb went off, he started to look around and found what he was looking for, the tree with the hole in it. Sonic ran up to the tree and looked inside, he saw a shining object at the bottom and reached for it. When he pulled the object out a smile grew on his face he had found the rose he had hidden. He put the rose away, when he put the rose away he noticed a small path through the trees. It was a little hard to get through due to his wings. He made t with only a few scratches. Sonic looked around everything looked dark, gloomy, and dead. Sonic summond all his courage and walked, the further he went the darker it got. Then he stopped realizing he doesn't even know where the castle was. As he was trying to figure where to go some thing was watching him. Sonic heard movement in the bushes, he felt his heart beat faster. A shadow passed by and he heard giggling, "Ahhhhh!" he screamed when he thought he was going to be attacked then he looked at the frightening creature and laughed when he saw a little chao. The chao looked at sonic and then began to bounce and point. To sonic it looked like the chao was trying to lead him somewhere, so he followed. After a while of running in the dark the chao came to a stop. Sonic finally cought up.

"where are we?" sonic asked as he walked, then he bumped into something he reached out to feel what it was, it was a stone wall.

"chao chao!" the chao pointed at two bushes, sonic ran back

"what? Are you hungry?" sonic asked, the chao shook its head and moved the bushes a part to reveal a hole in the mysterious wall

"oh" was all sonic said

"Chao"

"you want me to go down there" sonic asked confused, the chao nodded, sonic crouched down to get a closer look "I don't kno-" before he could finish he was pushed.

It wasn't along fall, but he landed witha thud. Sonic rubbed his head as he got up. He looked to where he was pushed and saw that the hole was gone. He panicked and felt to see if the hole was still there when he felt leaves brush against his hand he calmed down. He turned around and started to walk, "I wish I had some light" the a golden light shined. He was happy for light and also wnated to know where it was coming from, so he followed. He came to the end of the tunnel. He saw where the light was coming from, it was a small orb in the middle of the room. Sonic figured where he was when he saw gold and jewels.

"you shouldn't be here" a female voice said, sonic looked at the orb and walked towards it,"how did you get in here?" sonic didn't answer he just picked up the orb and looked at it. "answer!" the voice shouted as she showed up

"whoa" sonic was a little frightened "who are you and how did you get in there?"

"I am cream the fairy an-" she was interrupted

"so your the fairy?" sonic asked excitedly

"please don't interrupt me" sonic quickly covered his mouth "yes I'm cream the fairy and I was put in here by king shadow"

"how awful" he told her "um I was wondering if you can...make me a potion?" the nervous hedgehog asked

"I am forbidden to make them" said cream

"please" begged sonic

"ok cause you asked so nicely" she told him "but I can't do anything without a rose"

Sonic pulled out the rose "I have one"

"really" her eyes lit up when she saw the rose "I knew he didn't cut them all" she flew around in the orb "ok give it to me"

"how?" a confused sonic asked

"you can reach in, but I can't come out" she answered, sonic pocked the orb nothing happened then he took his whole hand and tried again, his hand went was getting annoyed, finally sonic put the rose through. "thank you" cream took the rose "now look away"

"why?" sonic asked but cream just looked at him, at the end sonic did as he was told. Sonic couldnt see anything but flashes of light, he tried to take a peek but got a don't look shouted at him. "ok done"

"that was fast"

"it would have been faster if it weren't for you sonic"

" wait how dos you know my name I never told you?" sonic asked

"I am the pure fairy, I know everyone and who is destined to be with who" she answered "now listen carefully, this potion is very powerful. When you have used it be sure to be the first one she sees, ok"

"ok" sonic reached in to get the bottle

"oh and don't let the chao get the bottle he is trouble" sonic just nodded "wait" sonic stopped walking " take this, it's the seed from the rose, plant it please" cream said,

sonic reached in one last time and got the seed "I will" and he left leaving the orb there in its place

Sonic went back the way he came from, he climed to the hole and went back through the dark woods, while sonic was in the woods wondered ~where is that chao?~. It was non and the spring festival had started, sonic hid the bottle in his quills

"sonic!" shouted familiar voices "where have you been?"

"Amy, diamond, no where just taking a walk" sonic answered

"all morning?" the two girls said at the same time

"yes" was all sonic said

"whatever, your here now let's go have some fun" said Amy

They were having fun, sonic was on stage singing with the band, amy was dancing, and diamond was sitting having some lunch. Sonic noticed scourge in the crowd and gave him a nod and scourge nodded back.

_**Hope you enjoyed chap 3 and sorry for the wait ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Finally finals are over and so is school, now I can update sorry for the wait here is chap 4 enjoy and review :D**_

**-with scourge-**

"I can't believe that blue fuzz ball did it" he said with an evil smile.

The sun has set and the moon was out, the mobians of the kingdom turned on the lights that have been set up, everyone was having fun. Sonic was still singing on stage, Amy was dancing, and diamond was sitting at a table.

Amy ran up to diamond "come on lets go dance!" she shouted over the music, diamond shook her head but Amy pulled her off her seat and dragged her to the dance floor, "dance!" Amy shouted, diamond knew she had no choice, so she began to dance.

**-with shadow-**

The king of darkness was once again walking back and forth in his castle.

Silver flew past everything and everyone, "lord shadow, someone has gotten in the castle" he said

"the news you have given me is to little to late" shadow said, "I'll be back and when I'm back I want you and the others ready"

"for what my lord?" asked silver

"just be ready" silver bowed as shadow left. Shadow once again went down the hall, to a door, and down the stairs

"cream!" shouted the king, inside the orb cream had covered her ears due to the screaming

"what!" she shouted back

"the intruder didn't come down here,right?!" cream didn't answer, "he did, didn't he" shadow said

"ok yes he did" cream answered

"why was he here?" he tried not to shout

"umm...well he...asked for a potion" cream said as she covered her ears

Shadow gave an evil laugh "it's a good thing there are no more roses"

"he had a ro-" she quickly covered her mouth,

Shadow's ear twitched to the un finished sentence "what was that you were going to say?"

"err...he had a" she got quiet "rose"

"what how is this possible!" the now furious king said, cream shrugged

Shadow stormed out and when he got back silver, Espio and the others were ready to go. When shadow got close everyone bowed, shadow kept walking so the others followed.

**-at the party-**

Amy had gotten diamond to dance. Then the song changed and everyone needed a partner, scourge took the opportunity and he made his way threw the crowd and to the stage.

"sonic" scourge tried to get his attention , sonic didn't listen. Scourge found a stone ad threw it at sonic, sonic turned around, "sonic" he said again.

Sonic saw who was calling him "what?"

"give me the potion"

"ok" he pulled out the potion and gave it to scourge and he left, what they didn't know was that they where being watched by a small creature.

Scourge took the bottle and hid it in his jacket and found diamond. Amy had gone to get something to drink leaving diamond alone. Scourge took hold of diamond's hand and pulled her close,

"hi beautiful" he said

"stop calling me that" diamond said as she tried to get away, but scourge had a tight grip on her.

**-with shadow-**

Shadow and his followers hid behind some bushes, "well it seems like we came at a perfect time" he told the others,"half of you take the right and the rest the left, wait for my signal" everyone nodded and left. ~they are going to regret steeling from me~ he thought to himself. He snuck behind the stage and gave an evil chuckle, he held up his hand and a small gold electric light shined letting the others know to attack.

**-the party-**

No one payed attention to the sound of electric crackle. Diamond was still trying to get away from scourge and everyone else were dancing. When scourge was about to use the potion the music turned off and so did some lights. Then a dark figure walked to the front of the stage, the only thing that where seen were glowing red eyes. When the mysterious figure showed its self everyone panicked and ran around like crazy. Out of nowhere the small creature swooped down and took the bottle from scourge's jacket. "Silver put up the forcefiled and don't let them escape," silver did as he was told, no one escaped. "Espio get the princess" Espio nodded and disappeared in a puff of white smoke. The small chao had gotten the bottle but the tap was gone, he had dropped some of the pink powder without knowing.

Diamond was with sonic and amy when out of nowhere some sort of pink dust fell on Amy, she closed her eyes because it stung a little. A white puff of smoke appeared next to Amy and a sack was thrown over her. Diamond noticed and tried to stop him but it was to late. Espio appeared on the stage next to shadow, shadow grinned evilly. Everyone still panicked. "shut up!" roared shadow, everyone gasped, "if you ever want to see her again" he began, " then you will return what you have stolen from me!" he grinned " I'll give you until sun rise." everyone gasped. "Espio get us out of here" Espio made a huge puff of smoke and they vanished.~what does he mean by what we stole?~ diamond thought

Her thoughts were interrupted "diamond!" shouted John, diamond turned around, " thank god your ok" he gave her a hug. " who did they take?" he asked.

Diamond looked down "Amy"

"what did he mean by what we stole?" the king asked "what did you do?"

"it was not her" sonic interrupted "it was me," everyone gasped

Diamond walked up to him "what did you do?"

"I" sonic looked down and his ears flattened " I took a potion from him" everyone were shocked.

"sonic how could you?" she got closer " you put everyone in danger"

"I know, im sorry"

"I need someone who is willing to go get Amy" the king said.~if idi this, the crown will be mine~ scourge thought.

" I'll do it" diamond said " she is my friend"

Scourge butted in "I'll do it"

King John looked at him " thank you"

"I'll need an army" the king nodded and gave a whistle and a lot of soldiers came running,

Soinc went to diamond " what are we going to do?"

"you have done enough"

"please diamond, she is my friend too"

"fine" she tolded him "you find the potion and I'll find Amy"

**-shadow's castle-**

They had just gotten back and shadow was sitting on his throne. Everyone left leaving silver and Espio and the sack with Amy in it. "well, let her out" he told them, Amy was rubbing her eyes when a small pink glow shined the faded away. Amy opened her eyes at first everything was blurry and seconds later cleared up, Amy made eye contact with shadow.

"Espio, who is this?" shadow asked

"it's the princess,sir"

Shadow tried to stay calm "Espio, look closely" he began "does she have black and red fur?"

Espio took another look and saw that he was right she had pink fur not black and red, he looked ashamed "my apologies, my lord "

"I gave you the most simplest job and you failed" Espio kept his head down

"sir" silver interrupted

"what!"

"I sa-" silver was cut short by a squeal, Amy had ran up to shadow and jumped him

"w-what, unhand me!"

"but I love you" Amy said

"unhand me I said" shadow pushed her away, he succeed on gritting her off "continue silver"

"oh right, I saw this girl with the princess when we attacked" silver turned to shadow and saw that he was again trying to get her off

"alright that's it, silver use your telekinesis on her" silver nodded and his hand began to glow and so did Amy. Shadow was annoyed "what is with this girl?"

" I think she might be under the love spell" said Espio

On accident silver put down his had and the glowing stopped, a loud squeal was heard. Silver turned around to see a very angry king looking at him. Amy had jumped on shadow again and Espio was trying to get her off of the king but failed due to her tight grip

"they better bring me that damn potion before I decide to dispose of this girl" shadow said.

_**Hope you liked this chapter and now that it's summer I'll try to update as much as I can :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enjoy chap. 5 ;3**_

Its now midnight which means they only had a few hours,

"father please ill go" diamond said

"no and that's final"

Scourge and the king's small army were about to leave, that is until diamond couldn't take it anymore. "ahhh" she shouted in frustration and flew off, "diamond! No! Wait!" shouted the king but diamond was all ready to far to hear. As soon as diamond left scourge and the king's army left. Sonic was walking out of the crowed, when he bumped in to a yellow two tailed fox.

"tails" sonic said

"hi sonic, where are you going?" asked tails,

"nowhe-" sonic stopped to think "mmm... Tails mind helping me bud?"

"sure" answered tails and they left.

Diamond was now in the dark forest looking around, she didn't want to be seen so she is walking. Everytime she turned her head she thought she saw shadows. She pulled out her sword just to be safe. About ten minutes later she bumped into a wall, she looked around and saw that the wall had a window so she flew up.

**-sonic-**

sonic and tails were walking around, everyone began to walk home but a wired dust shined on top of some mobians and sonic and tails noticed it going to the forest, they followed and found the chao with the bottle dusting some of the substance on some forest animals. Sonic and tails did not want to be seen by the chao. The chao was very happy dusting random animals, the chao chuckled.

"tails we have to get that bottle" sonic said,

"let's try and sneak up on him" responded tails.

They went two different directions and when they where in position the counted "1..2..3!" and they jumped from there spots only to jump into each other. They rubbed there heads "ouch" they both said. "we missed" said tails. The chao was up on a tree mocking them, "grr.. Get down here thief" shouted sonic. The chao laughed and left, sonic and tails followed.

**-shadow's castle-**

Shadow had told silver to lock Amy up, but that was a mistake because Amy began to sing and it echoed all over the castle. Shadow have had enough, he went to the cell Amy was in,

He glared at her, "will you be quiet?"

"but, I love you sweety" Amy said in a sweet tone

"it's shadow not sweety"

"fine, I'll call you shadsy" she smiled

" err no shadow and shadow only" he tried to stay calm, " now, there are others who need to sleep so you need to be quiet" he lied,

"ok" Amy yawned, she walked to the bed in the cell and went to sleep.

After confirming that Amy was asleep he went back to the main room. He faced his back tword a window not noticing that something was coming at a very fast speed. Crash! The sound of a window being broken was heard, shadow quickly turned around only to be pushed back. He saw who was attacking, "well, well, well, if it isn't princess Diamond." diamond didn't answer instead she leaped forward and attacked, shadow quickly pulled out his sword and blocked the attack. He got up from the ground and swung his sword, diamond dogged. Everytime their swords met sparks would fly.

"for a girl your not a bad fighter" shadow said as he blocked another attack,

"and for a king I expected more of a fight" diamond said, shadow went for another attacke but diamond dogged it just in time.

"my lord do you need help?" asked silver

She laughed "aww, does the wittle king need help" diamond said in a babyish tone

"no, I don't need help!" shadow growled as he swung his sword,

what they didn't know was that Maria, shadow's younger sister was watching them. "can this be" she whispered as she held her hands to her chest and a smile crept on her face.

"are you sure you don't need our help sir?" asked Espio, diamond just laughed

"grr..I said no!"

"but" silver didn't finish because shadow had glared at him,

Shadow turned to face diamond " and as for you princess" diamond stopped laughing "you will lose" shadow said

They ran twords each other and attacked, their fight went on and on. They where both tired but no one wanted to show it. Diamond swung her sword almost hitting shadow, ~ I got to addmit she is kind of skilled, I won't kill her just yet~ shadow thought to him self.

"is that all you got princess" shadow teased and panted

" please, I can do this all night" diamond said

Their fight went on but their attacks were not as powerful. Diamond felt as if her sword had gotten heavier, the same with shadow. Their fight had come to a point where they just couldn't fight anymore, so they stopped and they were both panting. Out of nowhere a small sound of a girl singing echoed all over the rooms.

" oh no, she's up" said shadow

" wait who's up?" diamond asked

"the pink hedgehog"

"oh" Diamond listened closely to what Amy was singing "oh no, who did she fall for this time?"

" come I'll show you" shadow had put away his sword and began to walk, diamond was unsure if she should follow but she did.

**-sonic and tails-**

sonic and tail had cought up with the chao. The chao had come to a dead end and was cornered by sonic while tails was hiding in a tree. "come on little buddy, just give me the bottle" said sonic, the chao shook its head and tried to run but sonic stepped in front of him. Tails jumped out of the tree and grabbed the chao and sonic took the bottle away from him and as soon as tails let go the chao ran away.

"wow, that chao is fast" said tails

"whatevere, let's go" said sonic and they left

About 30 minutes later they bumped into scourge.

"well, I see you guys found the bottle" scourge said "now hand it over"

"um no, I have to give it to diamond" said sonic

"take it from him pac" scourge ordered, pac took the potion from sonic and gave it to scourge.

"we have to go, we are losing time" said tails

"alright, let's go" said scourge, and off they went threw the dark kingdom.

**-the castle-**

shadow and diamond got to the cell where Amy was. She had her back turned to the cell gate as she sang,

"Amy" said diamond

Amy turned to face the gate "shadzy" she said

"shadow not shadzy" shadow said

"wait, she fell for you?" asked diamond

All shadow said was "yes"

Diamond took her sword and quickly pointed it to shadow's neck, "give me the keys" she told him.

Shadow was shocked for a second but did not show it, "please, you don't scare me"

Diamond saw the keys and took them but as soon as she opened the gate amy had ran to shadow, "amy lets go" diamond said as she pulled Amy's arm.

Amy slapped diamond's hand away, "no I'm staying here"

Shadow chuckled "it looks like she'll do anything to stay with me," "Amy go back to your cell" shadow ordered, Amy did as she was told,

"w-what, Amy!?"

"diamond you don't control me you know that right" Amy said in a tone, Amy began to get tired again and went straight to sleep.

"what did you do?" diamond started to lift her sword, but shadow pushed her against the wall, making her drop her sword.

He got close to her face "I didn't do anything princess," they stayed that way for a while.

*cough* they turned toward the sound. "am I interrupting something big brother?" Maria smiled

They turned to face each other, shadow saw that he was still really close to diamond and he quickly moved away. Both diamond and shadow had unnoticeable blushes. "it's not what it looks like Maria" shadow said,

"ok sure" Maria said, "well if you two are done fighting how about coming up stairs, it's kind of spooky down here" Maria started to leave.

Diamond and shadow gave each other a quick look then quickly looked away before They followed Maria. When they got to the main room they saw why Maria wanted them to go to there, shadow face palmed, and diamond just stood there.

_** :( Sorry for the cliffhanger, hope you are enjoying the story and sorry for the late update it's just that I'm working on another story but it's not ready to be posted yet, so ya :3 see ya in the next chapter ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello every one, here is chap 6, :)_**

"Maria" said shadow

"oh, look at the time I have to go" Maria said, "bye" and she left, leaving the two hedgehogs alone.

The room they were left in was decorated with reds and pinks, flowers and hearts, in every wall. There was a table in the center with a red cloth and lit candles. Pedals were scadered all over the place.

"I wounder why she p-" diamond turned to shadow but as soon as their eyes met they turned away, diamond blushed a bright red.

~Is she blushing?..~ shadow thought, ~she looks kind of cute...did I just think that?~ he shook the thought off. He looked back at diamond as she touched everything in the room.

"why?" she said

"why what?"

"why is everyone doing this, I'm tired of it all"

"tired of what?" asked shadow

"love" diamond answered

Shadow looked away, "you too" diamond raised her eyebrow in confusion, "the same with me, Maria has tried to find me a mate"

"oh" diamond picked up a heart and accidentally ripped it which got shadows attention, "oops, I didn't mean to."

Shadow slightly grinned as he grabbed a heart and threw it in a lit fire. This went on, they ripped all the decorations and they were having to much fun destroying everything that they had bumped into each other, they stayed that way for a second until they pushed away, "sorry" they said at the same time

It sayed silent until shadow brock it, "silver, bring me cream, "Silver came running in with the orange orb and gave it o shadow, "cream give me the antidote"

"set me free"

"no"

"wait, your the grand fairy?!"

Cream turned her attention to diamond, "yes, and your princess diamond, nice to meet you"

"how did you know my name?"

"you know you are just like your friend sonic"

"can we focus here" shadow asked,"give me the antidote"

"no" cream said, "set me free, or"

"or?" diamond and shadow said at the same time

"let me tell the story,shadow"

"no" he growled

"what story?" diamond took the orb from shadow

"oh you want to hear it?"

Shadow tried to take back the orb but failed, "yes"

"ok" cream started, "on day, king grumpy had fallen in love with a beautiful girl" shadow tried to get the orb again but failed, cream continued, "and he was inpaciant and wanted her to love him" cream was interrupted

"stop" said shadow

"so he came to me, I told him how it worked but he never let me finish, so he used it but she rejected him and his love"

"why? I thought it worked because its working on Amy" said diamond

"the reason it did not work is because she was in love with someone eles, but he never let me explain"

Diamond turned to shadow who was sitting down, "I'm sorry" shadow did not answer, "I know how you feel... Shadow"

Hearing her say his name got his attention, "how"

"well, I almost married someone who did not even love me"

"what happened?"

"I saw him kiss another girl...on our wedding day"

"oh"

"which is why" she started, "I don't trust anyone" they both finished, they chuckled, then everything got quiet,"hey, how about we stretch our wings and go fly around?" asked diamond

"sure" he got up and they headed for the door, "after you princess" diamond walked in front and stretched out her wings. Shadow stopped and stared at the way her wings shined an almost shiny silver in the moon light, he followed after.

"I have to admit your castle looks cool"

"thanks" shadow said proudly. They flew around looking at everything and how the fireflies glowed. They didn't say anything they just enjoied the the moment, "hey, diamond follow me" shadow Brock the silence. ~did he just call me by name~ she thought. He followed him. Not to long later they came to a stop.

"what do you want to show me?" she asked, "a wall with vines?"

"don't let your eyes fool you" he moved the vines and revile a path, they walked in. It was a cave, it was not dark because of the beautiful mushrooms that glow a wonderful blue. The sound of a waterfall echoed inside. They followed the sound of the water until they found it.

"wow" was all diamond could say. They sat in front of the huge pool of water.

"can I ask you some questions?" asked shadow, diamond nodded, "was your hair always like that or did you do something to it?"

"you mean my flame streaks?" shadow nodded, "it was always like this"

"and the bang?"

"I grew it out to cover my eye"

"why?"

"because W-well..." she looked down

"um forget that question, tell me about your family"

"well you know my dad"

"ya, tell me about your mother"

"m-my mother" she looked away, "she...*sigh*she died when I was young"

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

"no it's ok"

Shadow did not want to make her upset, so he got up, "come on, we should get back" he extended his hand to help her up,

"ok" she took his hand and he pulled her up

They went back the way they came from but they stopped half way. Shadow turned to diamond "are you ok?" diamond looked down and nodded. Shadow got closer and grabbed her chin and made her face him, he touched her hair amazed by the way it looked. All of a sudden a gust of wind went by blowing diamond's hair out of her face for just a second revealing her hidden eye. Shadow got a small look but didn't know if it was real so he reached for diamond's face but she tried to wiggle free but failed, shadow removed diamond's hair and was amazed by what he saw. Diamond blushed as shadow looked her straight in the eyes. The eye she was hiding from everyone was a beautiful blood red while the other eye the one everyone has seen was a crystal blue.

"why would you want to hide who you are, you look..." he began to bring his face closer to hers, diamond's blush grew as she closed her eyes. They almost kissed but something got shadow's attention, in front of the castle was a small army.

"wha-" diamond was stopped

"you tricked me!" shadow shouted before flying off. Diamond was shocked at the way he shouted at her and followed soon after.

**-with scourge-**

"alright, you two got the plan"

"yes on your word destroy the castle" both night and pac said at the same time, scourge grinned.

"what do you want" said silver

"if I were you I would turn around and leave" Espio added

"I'm here to get the princess and her friend Amy" he showed them the bottle

Shadow landed on front of them scaring the living daylight out of almost all of them, "good, follow me" shadow said, "get the girl Espio"

Diamond flew in and landed in front of shadow,"why did you leave me?" she asked

Shadow snapped his fingers and diamond began to glow, silver had trapped her in his telekinesis, "you tricked me" he got closer to here.

"no!..I would never" she looked down.

Espio came in with Amy, she was about to jump on shadow but silver stopped her just in time. "just take them and leave" shadow said, diamond was heartbroken. Scourge gave an evil look, "now!" he shouted. The castle shook and everything began to fall. On a nearby table the orb cream was in had fallen releasing her. The roof started to fall, every one who was in side began to panick, almost all the exits were blocked by fallen roof, a whole was made at the top with all the fallen roof pices. Scourge laughed and took hold of diamond and took off, "no!" shadow tried to stop him but was almost hit by stone. Everyone flew out how ever they could, shadow grabbed Amy and started to look for away out.

**-Maria-**

Maria was trapped and couldn't get out. "help!" she shouted, no answer, "some one please help!" she saw an orange glow, it was cream.

"Maria" cream gasped, she ran over to her, "hold on, I'll get you out" cream had got her out and they ran to safety.

-scourge and diamond-

"let me go!" she shouted.

"never, you will love me and I will be king"

Diamond fought with all her strength. Scourge pulled out the bottle but before he could use it she slammed him against the wall making him lose balance and falling. Diamond flew to the front of the castle.

**-normal-**

Shadow and Amy were almost out. They were close to the entrance, shadow saw dimond and relaxed a bit seeing that she was safe. When they were about to exit shadow's wing was trapped under a bolder that fell, diamond noticed and was about to go in to help,

"no diamond there is not time to help me"

"but"

"take your friend and go" he handed amy to her

"but, shadow" shadow noticed that the entrance was about to fall so he pushed them away. Every thing fell leaving a huge hole in the ground. Diamond set Amy on the ground, Amy cried as the sun came up. Diamond stood there hoping that shadow will come out.

Sonic went to comfort amy, "it's ok Amy" he said, "everything will be ok" sonic touched Amy's shoulder

Amy hugged him,"oh sonic, I love you"

Sonic's eyes widen, "I love you too amy" a pink light shined in Amy's eyes then disappeared.

Diamond was losing hope, she turned around and walked. Everyone gasped and so diamond turnd back around and saw shadow fly past her, she sighed. She turned her back to the mess. Another sound of wings was heard and scourge landed in front of diamond throwing some of the potion at her,

"no!" shouted shadow

"wait shadow" cream said, shadow growled

Diamond rubed her eyes and then opened them seeing scourge first, "oh scourge" she hugged him, scourge grinned.

Shadow was heartbroken, "shadow look" cream said

Diamond made scourge's back face the mess, "I want to give you some thing" diamond said, " close your eyes" scourge did so.

Diamond punched him straight on the face, he lost his balance and fell into the whole spilling the rest of the potion as well, diamond turned around proud of herself. Shadow was a little confused, "it didn't work I wounder why" cream told him.

Diamond went over to Amy, "are you back to normal?" diamond asked

"ya, I'm back" they hugged

Diamond walked to shadow and saw that he was holding his arm, "are you ok?"

"oh um, ya I'm fine" he said, "how about you?"

"I'm ok" she looked down, "well I guess this is good bye"

She was about to leave, "wait" she stopped, "feel free to visit"

She smiled, "ok"

She walked on only to be stopped by Amy, she took hold of diamond's hand an pulled her, "diamond you have always looked after me" Amy said, "you treat me like a sister and you teach me things"

"ya" diamond said confused

"well now it's my turn to teach you"

"what do you mean?"

"when you meet the perfect some one it's like the worl stops" Amy said, "do you feel that at all?"

Diamond looked away "yes"

**-shadow and maria-**

"shadow?"

"what"

"do you love her?"

"I don't know" shadow said "I forgot what love is"

"does your heart race when you see her?"

"yes"

"does the world stop when your next to her?"

Shadow looks at diamond, "yes"

"and do you wanna do what ever it takes to make her happy?"

"yes"

"shadow that's what love is" Maria said, "now all that's left is to tell her"

"how, I mean what do I say?"

"just tell her how she makes you feel" she pushed shadow twords diamond.

**-Amy and diamond-**

"you need to tell him" amy said

"but what if"

"forget what if, just tell him how he makes you feel" Amy pushes her twords shadow. Amy and Maria push them together.

"shadow"

"yes"

"I-I...um...I ugh why is it so hard to talk" she chuckled nervously

"diamond"

"y-yes"

He pulled her close, "I love you" he closed the rest of the gap between them and kissed her. After what seemed forever they parted

"I love you too shadow"

Everyone cheered, maria cried tears of joy, Amy was with sonic and cream bumped in to a two tailed fox. Everyone were happy.

"you complete me" shadow and diamond said at the same time.

_**Sorry for the late update so I tried to make the last chap a little longer, yes this is the last chapter hope you liked it and sorry for any mistakes it was very late when I did this :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**this is the final chap for this story**__** hope you all liked it XD **_

It's been a year and a half since the potion incident and something huge was about to happen.

"How do i look amy?"

"Diamond that's the fifth time you asked me" amy said "you look beautiful"

Diamond took another look in the mirror, she was wearing a beautiful long white dress with a longish tail in the back that shined in the sun light "Are you sure?" She asked

"Yes" amy giggled, "by the way, you never told me the story of how it happened"

"I can tell you now we have some time" diamond said, amy nodded and grabbed a chair to sit on, diamond giggled and took a seat next to her.

**~flash back~**

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon the sun was out and it was hot. Diamond was meeting up with shadow. She was walking in the woods in order to get to their meeting spot. When she did get there she saw shadow leaning on a tree with his arms crossed,

"Hi shads" said diamond

Shadow turned his head and smiled, "hello my princess"

They walked towards each other "so, where did you want to take me?" Asked the happy hedgehog as they began to walk into the other side of the woods.

"You will love it, actually i took you there once" said shadow

"Really, where?"

"I'll give you three guesses" shadow smirked,"if you guess right i'll give you a prize"

"Mmm" she thought, "the meadow?"

"No" was shadow's answer

"the beach?"

"Nope, you have one more guess," shadow said, Diamond thought for a second, "give up?"

Diamond shook her head and thought again, then it hit her,"the cave?!"

"Correct" shadow said with a smirk, "and now for your prize"

"What pri-" she was cut off by shadow's lips that had connected with her lips.

After they parted they continued walking while they held hands.

It didn't take long to find the cave, but they made it and went inside. The cave was a lot cooler than it was outside. A nice breeze went by sending the smell of fresh water through the cave. They made their way further into the cave and finally made it to the waterfall.

"It's still so beautiful" Diamond said as she got a little closer to the water

Shadow got closer to her and hugged her from behind, "not as beautiful as you" he kissed her cheek.

They sat down at the edge of the water while splashing their feet in the water. It soon got hot and and so shadow got up from where her was sitting and took off his shoes.

"what are you doing?" diamond asked, shadow did not answer but instead jumped into the water, splashing some water on diamond, "hey" diamond giggled

Shadow's head popped out of the water,"come in the water is refreshing"

"i didn't bring extra clothing" diamond answered

"ok then just stand in the water with me"

That's just what diamond did, she took off her shoes and stepped in the water. Shadow smiled when she got in, bent down towards the water and splashed diamond. "what are you doing?" she laughed. Shadow did not answer instead he kept splashing her. "fine then" she said and she began to splash shadow back

"the girl who didn't want to get wet" shadow said

"you started it," they continued to splash each other.

This went on for about twenty minutes, then they decided to get out and look around the unexplored cave. They went just a little further in,

"so, you have never explored this cave before?" asked diamond

"no, i explored it yesterday and found something cool"

"what?" diamond asked

"you'll see when we get there"

They continued walking until they came to a small opening in the wall. Diamond walked in first and she was amazed at what she saw. The opening led to what looked like a smaller cave that was covered in jewels, all the walls had rare jewels from rubies to emeralds to crystals. It had many colors. She went to take a closer look taking in the beauty of the cave and how amazing it was. "diamond" she heard shadow call her name,

she turned around, "yes"

Shadow got closer and took hold of her hands,"diamond, i have loved you since the first time we met, even if that time was in the middle of a sword fight," shadow started, and diamond and shadow giggled at the last part, "but i could not help falling in love with you, so diamond" he paused and got on one knee, pulled out a small red box and opened it, diamond gasped," will you marry me?"

Diamond jumped on to of shadow sending them both to the ground,"yes" was her response.

**-end of flashback-**

"awww thats so cute" amy said

"i was going to tell you that same day but you were not here"

"oh, sonic and i went on a trip"

diamond smiled "thats cute" they both helped diamond finish getting soon heard a knock on the door,

"yes" amy called out

"its time" a female voice

"ok" amy said and the other female was gone. Amy turned to face diamond,"ok, i got to go get in position" amy hugged diamond "i'm glad that you consider me as your sister and thanks for making me a bridesmaid, omg i think i might cry before the wedding even starts, ok i have to go" amy let go of diamond and left.

Diamond is now at the ballroom entrance but the doors were closed. King john,diamond's father, was there with her music started to play.

"ready?" asked John

"ready as I'll ever be" diamond smiled

The doors opened, everyone turned to face them,and they walked down the row. Diamond looked around seeing how angels and dark angels are together in the same room it made her smile even more when she saw shadow in a tuxedo.

They got to where shadow was standing, john handed diamond to shadow,"take good care of her or else" john said

Shadow put a serious face "i will sir"

John turned to diamond and hugged her. The wedding began. About half an hour later the priest said "and so do you shadow take diamond to be your wife?"

Shadow looked at diamond,"i do"

"and do you diamond take shadow to be your husband?"

diamond looked at shadow,"i do"

"then i pronounce you husband and wife" all the girls and some guys that were there, including amy and king john began to tear up."you may kiss the bride"

Shadow pulled diamond close and kissed her, everyone cheered, And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
